


acknowledgement

by miowoda



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Post-Game(s), vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowoda/pseuds/miowoda
Summary: sometimes ibuki can't breathe





	acknowledgement

the rope is burning.

bruising the pale skin, digging a necklace into her neck and causing her to choke out any cries of pathetic helplessness.

it still hurts.  
she'd reflexively rub around her neck when the pressure in her chest builds and builds until all she can do is exist

sometimes, she can't breathe  
purple hair and worn down ropes taint her mind and she can only think of the agony and the twisted expression she made until she  
just  
went  
limp

there's nights like these, for example, where she can only lay still on her stomach, chest cramping with the evergrowing urge to die.  
her head hurts, the all too bright lamp in her corner burning and leaving green bluey marks.  
she questions leaving to get air, but after a short inner debate she simply just sinks down into her mattress, awaiting the day she'll finally meet her end.

tomorrow is another day;  
another day, another challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> why are most my fics vent fics. literally none are light hearted


End file.
